Pokemon UNIVERSE
by gavinteb
Summary: What if Gladion and Lillie had an older brother who was also Lost in the wormhole. What if the Pokemon UNIVERSE was much darker. Find out in Pokemon UNIVERSE. Rated T just to be safe. Story was ended short as I was losing interest and wanted to write my next one.
1. Prologue

Prologue 13 years before Pokemon Ultra Moon... Mystic was a year older then the rest of his siblings, so he got to see his father's lab. He was 3 at the time, so he was fascinated with everything. "Daddy what does that do?" The child asked his father. "This will supposedly open up a wormhole, as we call an ultra wormhole." The father told his son. The man's name was Mohn, Professor Mohn. Not realizing he bumped a vile over he heard glass shatter and looked in horror as the button had been presses, and the wormhole opened. His wife had just been walking down the hall with some employees, and saw the scene. She fainted as she saw her son and husband sucked into the wormhole. 1 day later a women was strolling along the beach in Hoenn, just visiting from the nearby Sinnoh region. Her name was Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion she looked in the water and saw what appeared to be an unconscious child. He was close to shore so she made her way out and brought the child to shore. She looked around, the beach had been closed, as it was the champion beach, A place for only Champions and Elite four, and no beach was nearby, So he must be from far off. She saw a small name tag, most was ripped, but could make out this"NAME:MYSTIC" The child woke up, and stared before taking full conscience. In a weak voice he said "Who..." Before passing out again. Cynthia decided she would this child to her house. As a 30 minute flight on her pidgeot would get her home fast.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Mystic was an adventurous child an often found trouble, like an angry steelix. But the Cynthias Pokemon always protected him. When the day for him to set out on his adventure came he was given a shiny rioulu 100 Ultra Balls 50 fireballs 10 Master Balls 25 Luxury balls, and some glasses that acted as a poked, along with a Key stone and Lucarioite. He had saved up 1,000,000 P over the years from small tournament s and even prize money from fighting the Champion. So he went to the nearest stone shop and got his key stone placed into a Necklace, and made one for when his rioulu evolved and bought his ticket to Alola, as for some reason he had a feeling he should travel to the islands. On the flight he and his Pokemon grew connected.

When the flight landed He quickly looked around and cheered. His journey had started. Being close to Cynthias Lucario and having a rioulu of his own, he could understand Pokemon. "So blade(Rioulu) what should we do first?" He asked his young Pokemon. "I want to see the ruins of conflict, it's just so cool, maybe we will see tapu KoKo." So the duo set out and arrived at the ruins shortly. They entered the ruins and went up to the deity statue, and touched it "KOKOOOOOOOO" cried something and Tapu LoKi appeared. "RIOLU WHY DID YOU TOUCH THE STATUE!?" Mystic did the one thing he could think of, and a Master Ball was thrown, the ball clicked three times, and Tapu Koko was caught. "Did we just..." "HOLY SHIT WE DID!" The duo exit the ruins and saw a young girl on a bridge with her Pokemon getting attack ed by what the glasses called, Spearow. So the duo rushed up and shielded them when the bridge broke, when the Tapu came out and brought them to safety. The guardian gave him a stone and entered it's ball.

"Thank you I'm Lillie." Deja Vu hit"Have we met Lillie" he replied "I don't think so? What's your name?" "I'm Mystic _(Flashbacks will be in Italics) Mystic was playing with his siblings Gladion and Lillie, Gladion was the trainer while Lillie was his Pokemon, and Mystic was the Charizard They are trying to catch._ "Lillie, is it really you?"

Hey guys sorry my chapter's are short, this is my first fan-fix, hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

All chapter unless stated otherwise will be Mystic s POV

"So Hala, what is this stone" I ask the kahuna of mele mele island.

"A z power stone, I can make it Into a z power ring, only if you will like, you will get it tomorrow, so your welcome to come to our festival." "Hey Mystic, we can stay at the professors house with me." "Sound great Lillie" So we took the walk towards this "Professor" When we arrive we hear some howling and beating up. "NOT AGAIN, I JUST WASHED HIS LAB COAT." "Uhhhhhh" "Professor I'm back, and I brought a guest" I looked around, nobody appeared to be home. When I realized that there was a basement.A man with just a coat came up with a rockruff. "So Lillie who is our guest" He looked at my white hair, and then at my eyes. "Hes my brother, the other one I told you about. He looked at my master ball on my belt."So, who was worthy of that" I realized he was talking about Koko."Go Tapu Koko." His eyes widened as he saw the guardian come out of his ball. "No way..." We explained about what happened, and he introduced as Kuikui. As I settled down to bed I thought of the first day I had.

THE NEXT DAY.

I wake up to the smell of, Bacon. "Why do I smell Bacon" I asked. "Because Breakfast is ready." Yelled the professor. After a delicious breakfast. We start Mega training with Lucario. "Ok Lucario Lets try this BEYOND THE REALM OF EVOLUTION, LUCARIO HEAR MY CALL, MEGA EVOLVE." A bright light engulfed us The process started to happen, when Blade emerged with a red mask, his hair with red.""We did it, and the first try." Lillie, who was watching, and reading a book "It says here that mega evolution rarely ever happens on the first try." "I think we are ready Blade"

LATER

"Welcome Iki town, to this year's Guardian festival, our battle today will be a 2 on 2 against my grandson Hau, and trainer Mystic, Trainer send out your first Pokemon" I took a minute before sending out Blade.

"Battle, BEGIN"

"Ok let's try this right off the bat, BEYOND THE REALM OF EVOLUTION, LUCARIO HEAR MY CALL, MEGA EVOLVE." Yet again it worked. the crowded gasped, and Hau was the posted surprised."How, MEGA stones are rare here in Alola. "I got mine from Sinnoh.""BONE RUSH" Blade hit his Litten before it fainted." "Go pichu" "Go Tapu Koko" The crowded gave an even bigger gasp as there guardian appeared before them."Ok this so unfair Grampa, Pichu thunder" An ember came out and barley even hurt the Deity. "Natures Madness." Tapu Koko used his move hitting the mouse"I reached into my pocket and felt a cold stone, I pulled out a diamond shaped crystal with the Tapu in it. I knew what to do. Tapu Koko showed me the movements and together we used Guardian of Alola. Hitting Pichu like a bomb. "The winner is Mystic"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Hello My fellow trainers, it's your author here, I'm happy this say that I will be able to upload more chapters now, no schedule yet, as school tires me out, at least I have some things to look forward to, such as Pokemon Switch, How much you want to bet it's called Pokemon Switch and Pokemon Play. Anyways here's the story. Oh yeah, and Mystic's team

Blade:

Male

Shiny

Lucario

Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Tackle

Lucarioite

Tapu Koko

Unknown

Natures madness, Electro Ball, Thunder, Tackle

Tapuium Z

"So Mystic, what's next?" The Prof asked. "Well Hala gave me an Island Challenge amulet, so I think I'm gonna go ahead and do that,he also said I'm not allowed to use Koko until after my Island challenge, so I'm going to leave him In the ruins for now."

2 Weeks later

"Akkala, we, will see you later." Hau shouted as we said towards the Ather Paradise. My Home. The one I have learned to dread from the stories from my sister, and my brother who I met before my Water trial. Luckily they should not recognize me, unless they somehow do. To them, my name is Sun, and I'm just another trainer. Wait did I tell Hau, I hope I did, or else that will be a problem. Good thing I have Koko just in case. I'm also going to keep Blade out.

"Mystic we are here!" I sigh as I get up, we meet up was th Faba, who I hate now, and leaves us with my old caretaker, Wicke. "Hello children what are your names?" She ask with a sweet voice. "I'm Hau, and this is Mystic." Crap, I didn't tell him. "His name is Mystic huh, I need both of the full name of both of you. "Uhhhhh, I'm Mystic Cosmo Draconian." Hau looks tag me with a weird expression. "No it isn't, it's Mystic Lysandre Ather, that's what you and your sister told me." He says. Shut he is getting on my Nerve, say one thing about my sister or brothers names, and I will murder you. "Whats his sister's name?" Wicke ask my friend. "Oh, her name is Lillie, she's really nice. He also has a brother, name Gladion." "What the Shut Hau, you just blew my cover" He gives me a questionable look. "I LIVE HERE, WHY DO YOU THINK MY LAST NAME IS ATHER, AND MY MIDDLE NAME IS THE FIRST NAME OF THE FOUNDER, WHO HAPPENS TO BE MY GRANDFATHER!" At this point Everybody in the foundation is looking at me. "Huh, I guess I never thought about it." The elevator is coming down now, and the dreaded women is on it, shit, it's my mom. "Well look, it's my son, my oldest, who's been missing the longest, at least he didn't run away." She smiles at me and gives me a hug."Why don't you see what we have been doing, we made a Pokemon, and we almost made a portal as well." I break away. "I know what shit you've been up to lady, at this point, your no my mother, in fact your no better then grandfather." She gives a frown. "Get him"

As Hau and I are running from are death of white dressed people, we notice a door, of course we do, there's like fucking 500 of them. "Hau this is your fault" I shout at him. "How, you never told me what not to do." "Thats because when somebody takes there name, most people know they don't want them to say there real name." "WELL IM NOT NORMAL AM I" "Your really not, know how do we get out of here." "You tell me, you live here." "IVE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE EIGHT YEARS." Finally we come across a boat of tourist that are about to leave. "Hey mind if we come aboard, thanks." A few grunts sent out some water types, but I had Koko zap them all. Then everybody wanted a picture. Then we made it to Ula Ula.

One Month after wards

I am now Island champion. The new elite four consist of Hau, Lillie, Gladion, and Guzma, who was the former boss of team skull. Lusamine was badly injured from Zecrozma, and is now recovering. Her husband has been found on Poke Pelago. A month later, Team rainbow rocket took over the area, but was safely stopped, including that one Zangoose with an orange stripe who claimed he was Lysandre from another universe where I and my family weren't related. Instead I actually was Mystic Draconian. Huh. But all was good, now my adventure takes me to the far off Emridian region. Where trouble finds me yet again.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this last chapter, but don't worry, he will return. But next comes an aura of this, following Mystic Draconian instead. Lysandre Zangoose, all credit to the amazing, Mega Espeon, who gave me permission. Go check out hirs story's as well, they are much better then mine. But as one story ends, another begins, I think that's how they say it, but seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttteeeeeeeerrrrrr. Hopefully in a universe where a bunch of white clad Ather punks aren't chasing Mystic.


End file.
